Talk:Unknown/@comment-29848651-20161016193602
It is kind of sad that Nox is almost the same as Unknown except better in some ways because I really do like Unknown. I think that with his soul gear though, he can really hit hard when he counters, enough to make his counter attack deal even more damage than his 3rd ability. I am currently trying to upgrade his wings so that he deals the whole 20% more counter damage. I am also pretty close to making at least 2 of his potentials (because I still want to keep the immunities I have on his last 3 slots) into +1600 counter damage each so he can do a total of at least 3200 or 32% more counter damage. There is also the obvious 3 star Gurren Lagann set that I would put on him to give him the extra 50% counter damage and 80% counter rate. Even if you use his second skill, you should still give him as much counter rate as possible because it will help out a lot with the increase counter damage by a % of counter rate potential that you can put on all five of his accessories. Also, it would be a good decision to put the five star A rank Hellish Flame's Guard set (finally a good use for 5 star A rank!) because not only is it a set with mace and ring (counter damage from mace and crit from ring), but it also has the same awakening condition as the Gurren Lagann set that will give you a lot of final skill power (which adds to the damage that you deal) so the counter does even more damage. Another thing to make sure to do is only get sets that have maces and it would be better if there are rings in the sets too. Finally, you should try your best to get at least orange counter damage (both numbers and by a %) on your weapons, counter rate on your armor, shoes, or shield, and, as previously said, the counter damage by a % of counter rate, as well as counter rate by a % of hit rate if you really want to, but it is not as needed as other things. Overall, if an Unknown has all of this on him and and uses his second skill with the wings fully upgraded, he will maybe even have up to 400% counter damage, so if he counters with this much counter damage, has the over 5000 final skill power, and crits on his counter, he could probably kill just about anyone who isn't like insanely tanky. This would be the type of build that could show others that Unknown is better in some ways than Nox, but it seems really hard to fully maximize the counter damage when Unknown has much less range as a melee player than Nox and Frankenstein is basically the best counter to Unknown as his he is a Scissors character, his 1st skill prevents Unknown's healing, and he can hit him from a decent range while unknown has to be one space from the enemy for all of his attacks (obviously including when he counters). I will still try my hardest to make this build for Unknown, but I guess if you want, you could use this for Nox as well.